


while the world begins to fall

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: Biggs tells Luke that he's going off to the Academy.





	while the world begins to fall

Biggs Darklighter was not one to keep secrets from his boyfriend. That's why he wasted no time telling Luke that within a few months, he would be going away to the Imperial Academy. 

It was late when he broke the news. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were long asleep, and Luke and Biggs were wrapped in each other's arms. Luke's face was buried in Biggs's chest, but he immediately popped out after hearing the sentence, "So there's something I should tell you..."

After a few seconds of assuming the absolute worst, Biggs went on to say, "I've decided to go off to the Academy. Just like we used to dream of doing. But it won't be for too long, okay? I'll come back to you, kid, I promise."

Luke didn't say anything at first, taking a few minutes to process Biggs's words and his own emotions. Luke was excited for him, definitely, but also so sad (he'd miss him so much) and so _nervous_ (What if Biggs got hurt? What if he never came back? What if he _did_ come back, only to not love Luke anymore?)...

Biggs must have been distinctly aware of all of Luke's fears, because he gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, everything will be fine. Think about how long I've wanted to do this for! Remember when we used to dream of going off to the Academy together, and then ditching this desert?"

Luke did in fact remember, him and Biggs had spent most of their childhood discussing their dreams of escape. The issue was, the dream had always been for them to do it all together - learn how to fly together (which, in all fairness, they did get to do), go to the Academy together, and then run away. That wouldn't get to happen now - Luke's aunt and uncle would never let him leave Tatooine, they were too worried about what might happen. Besides, he needed to take care of the farm anyway.

Luke tried to put on a happy face, for Biggs's sake. "It was easier when we were little," he said. "And it's so great that you finally get to live out your dream. I just wish I could be there with you."

"Jealous, are you?" Biggs teased. "There's not much reason to be. And I'm going to tell you _everything_ the second I get back."

"I'm sure you will," Luke told him. "Try not to miss me too much while you're gone. I know it'll be absolute _hell_ not having me there to talk your ear off constantly."

Biggs laughed, probably too loudly, considering the fact that he wasn't even supposed to be with Luke right now. "Well, it will be. I don't think we've ever been apart for more than a few weeks. But it'll be worth it. By the time I get back, I'll be even more skilled and talented than I am now," he joked.

"Impossible," said Luke. He grinned at Biggs. "Make the most of your time there. You'll be the best person they've got." He sighed, wanting more than anything to be able to go with Biggs. He wished his guardians weren't so strict with him.

"Only reason I'll be the best is because you won't be there, otherwise you'd have me beat," said Biggs. "Keep up with your flying while I'm away, but don't go to Beggar's Canyon without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Luke murmured. Going alone would be a stupid idea anyway, considering how dangerous the place could get - despite being well-trained pilots, both Luke and Biggs were no stranger to crashes over at the Canyon. Neither of them had ever gotten seriously injured, but more than one skyhopper had been destroyed. To them, it was all part of the fun.

"Good. And like I said, once I'm back, we're gonna do great things. We're going to singlehandedly destroy the Death Star and the Empire. We'll both be heroes of the galaxy, I'm telling you now, kid."

Luke couldn't imagine himself as a hero, but it was still secretly fun to dream of doing outlandish stuff with Biggs. And for all he knew, Biggs could be right. All he could do was wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that Biggs survives everything and lives happily ever after with Luke


End file.
